Swimming In Circles
by tristanmarie
Summary: Elena Gilbert must choose between the Salvatore brothers. Everyone says she should pick Stefan the loyal and sweet brother, but she finds herself drawn to the elder Salvatore. When she finally starts to make a choice all hell breaks lose and once again Mystic Falls finds it self in trouble, can Elena pick between the brothers and help save Mystic Falls?
1. Choices Chapter 1

"_So come here_

_And never leave this place_

_Perfection of your face_

_Slows me down, slows me down_

_So fall down_

_I need you to trust me_

_Go easy, don't rush me_

_Help me out, why don't you help me out?"_

_Never gonna leave this bed- Maroon 5_

Staring at my pale yellow walls for the past hour and a half, the silence was almost too much for me. But also at the same time the silence was welcomed, it gave me time to think about everything in my life, the past, the present, and even sometimes the future. The future was the worst to think about though because it always ended with the same two choices, me as a vampire or me dying alone without my Salvatore brothers by my side due to my old age. Sighing I started to think about Stefan his sweet personality and his old fashion ways. Stefan was clearly the perfect choice, of course he had his struggles in the past but he had worked so hard to move past it all. Everyone and even myself included knew that he was the perfect choice for me, my knight in shining armor. His love was pure and everything I needed, at least that's what I told myself over and over. Squeezing my eyes shut I repeated Stefan's name over and over again in my mind, he was my choice and I was going to tell him today. That was the plan, the perfect plan. Stefan would protect me, love and care for me. And maybe when the time was right he'd either leave me or turn me into a vampire. Opening my eyes I sighed again becoming a vampire was never my first choice, it wasn't even in my top five, but if I wanted to be with Stefan I'd have to make that choice at some point. I closed my eyes and leaned into my pillow, all these thoughts of Stefan were bringing up thoughts of an even harder subject to talk about. Damon Salvatore. The elder Salvatore brother with his ice blue eyes always seemed to be in the back of her mind nowadays. The steamy make out session they had shared a few weeks back still perfectly clear in her head, she sighed. Taking a deep breath she slowly whispered his name into the silent room, each syllable of his name sounding so perfect on her lips. She smiled to herself as she jumped at the sound of knock on her window sill. Startled she looked over to see the man with the raven hair and blue eyes who always captured her thoughts smirking over at her.

"You called?" He smirked climbing into her room through the window and taking a seat on the edge of her bed. He was dressed in usual of dark washed jeans and just a black V-neck shirt that fit him perfectly, no leather jacket for him today.

"I just was um thinking and yeah." Elena spoke trying to find a good reason she would be whispering Damon's name alone in her room. She looked up to meet his eyes that were watching her closely, she slowly bit her lip and started to relive the night in the motel. Elena remembered how his hair felt between her fingers and how his lips kissed slowly down her neck making her feel alive like she'd never felt with Matt or Stefan. Oh jeez she thought I totally forget about Stefan. Remember him Elena? The vampire you're meant to be choosing not sitting around dreaming about his brother? She thought to herself.

Damon's POV

Damon watched her closely; he could tell she was really overthinking something in her head. Something important he figured. Staying silent he let her continue this war in her head, as he watched her. Why had she said my name? He thought to himself. I was just about to knock when I heard her whispering my name in that perfectly silky voice of hers. He loved the way she said his name, almost like no one else deserved to say it other than her. No one could ever say his name as good as her. He shook his head and decided it was time to remind Elena that he was here sitting on her bed.

He coughed to bring her back from her thoughts, and she looked back up at him and gave him a small smile. Oh how badly he just wanted to push her back on the bed and take control of her, but now was the not time. He had to wait till she really was his; he had to wait till she belonged to him. But the chances of that ever happening were slim to none.

"What are you doing here Damon?" She asked breaking his train of thoughts up and looking into his eyes.

He smiled crookedly and ran a hand through his dark hair "Well other than wanting to see your terrible bed head, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today? You know maybe just do something the two of us? I wanted to get to you before anyone else had the chance to." And by anyone else, he meant Stefan he thought to himself. He knew Stefan was probably planning on asking Elena to hang out today and he wanted to have Elena all to himself today. He wanted to have the chance to win Elena over before she made her final decision.

She slowly nodded and stretched her arms, "I guess we could do that." She said slowly.

She said yes? I thought to myself. I knew it was a long shot getting her to hang out with just me, but she actually said yes. Trying to keep my face calm I spoke "Great, I'll be back at 9:30 sharp to pick you up. Endless you need some help getting ready and taking a shower?" I smirked at her and did the eye thing as Elena called.

She rolled her eyes at me and shoed me out the window. "See you at 9:30 Damon." She gave me a small smile before shutting her window. Smiling to myself I knew this might just be one of my chances to win Elena over.

Elenas POV

I can't believe I agreed to spend the day with Damon. I sighed going through my closet trying to find something to wear. I had already taken a shower and now just needed to find an outfit. I settled on a pair of light skinny jeans, a red flannel with a white tank top underneath and lastly my pair of brown knee high boots. I figured it would work for whatever Damon had planned for us today.

Hearing a buzz I walked over to my phone to see that Stefan was calling. Taking a deep breath I clicked the answer button and said

"Hey Stefan"

"Hey Elena" I could hear the smile in his voice. "I know that we only just went to the decade dance and all but I thought it was a really great start to starting over with each other again. And basically what I'm trying to get at right now is I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Nothing to serious, and I know it's early I just wanted to get to you before anyone else had the chance to." Gulping I tighten my grip on the phone before I spoke again.

"Well actually Stefan, Damon kind of already got to me. He came by my house earlier and asked if I wanted to hang out for the day, and I kind of said yes." I almost whispered the last part scared of his reaction.

I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone "Well I should've been quicker I guess. Maybe just another time then." I heard his fake a chuckle and then he said "I'll just call you later I guess, have a nice time with Damon today."

Before he had the chance to hang up the phone I spoke quickly "What about tomorrow? Or maybe even tonight if Damon and I don't hang out all day?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't think I was just trying to blow him off. I could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke again

"Yeah that would work just fine for me. Just give me a call whenever your free or tonight whatever works." He said before he hung up the phone.

Sighing I fell back on my bed and looked over at the clock that read 9:20. What was I doing I thought to myself. I thought I had already made my choice, I thought I had picked Stefan.

Stefan's POV

I tossed the phone on my bed and stalked out of my room. I couldn't believe I had this whole thing planned I was going to call her early enough so we could make plans, and she should've been mine all day. I growled as I used my vampire speed to find my brother inside of our house.

It didn't take long to find him sitting at our bar sipping a golden colored drink.

"Well hello little brother, what can I help you with?" He asked smirking at me. I clinched my fists.

"You're hanging out with my Elena today?" I spat at him.

He raised his eyebrows at me before he spoke "Your Elena?" He asked "As far as I know you two are broken up. And I plan on taking full advantage of that." He said with a chuckle.

I growled at him and all I got in return is a smirk. "I better get going now anyway; I don't want to keep your Elena waiting for me." He drew out the last part of what he said. I didn't respond and just took my seat on the couch and laid my head back against the wall and watched as he left the room, and waited till I heard the door open and shut and his car had left the drive way.

Putting my elbows on my knees I closed my eyes and replayed the whole conversation between me and Elena on the phone. I had almost thought she was going to tell me that she would cancel her plans with Damon today, to hang out with me. I really had thought she was going to say that. At least I wish she had. Wish a long sigh I got off the couch and left the room. Somehow someway I was going to make sure I won Elena back over, for good. I thought slamming the front door.

Thanks for reading! It means so much to me that you guys would take the time to do! It'd also mean so much to me if you'd take the time to give feedback and review the story! It'd let me know that some people are actually reading my story. Love you guys so much and an update will be up soon!


	2. Holding Hands Chapter 2

"_Looks like were holding hands,_

_Who knows exactly what this all could be..._

_All I know is that I feel fine_

_When I pretend your mine_

_And you lie close to me._

_I'm finally laying somewhere_

_Where I'm happy that I'm here,_

_And my troubles said goodbye_

_And the heartache disappeared._

_I miss you most when I try to act_

_Like I don't care about the warm hands,_

_I think that were best friends."_

_-I like you By Man Overboard_

Elena's POV

Walking down the stairs of my house, I looked out the window just as I saw Damon pulling up in his black Camaro. Hurrying down the rest of the stairs, I looked in the living room to find Jeremy watching some show on the TV. Turning around to look at me he gave me a quick wave and then asked "What's Stefan doing driving Damon's car? I thought that car was like his baby or whatever?" Looking at him with a confused looked I asked "What do you mean?" He rolled his eyes and pointed outside "I just saw the car pull up and I figured Stefan's was the one driving it." I nodded finally understanding. "It's actually Damon, were hanging out today." I said quietly.

Jeremy finally turned completely around from the television and looked at me. "What do you mean you and Damon are hanging out? I thought you picked Stefan? You told me last night you picked Stefan."

I nodded understanding his confusion "I thought I did pick Stefan, but before I really pick someone and tell them both I want to be completely sure. I don't want to go back and forth between the two of them Jer, I want to make one choice and be sure of that one choice."

He shrugged and gave me a small smile "Don't tell Caroline or Bonnie, but I'm rooting for you and Damon." I felt my mouth drop open at that. "Wait what?" I asked confused. I had always thought Jeremy was on Team Stefan along with what seemed like the rest of the world.

"Yeah I know, you probably figured I was on Stefan's side, don't get me wrong he's a cool guy and all, I just like the way you are around Damon a lot better." I smiled at Jeremy and walked over to him to give him a hug. It meant a lot that Jeremy was on Damon's side so if I did decide to pick Damon I'd have one person's support. Wait whoa I thought I'm actually considering choosing Damon? When did that happen? I thought to myself. Sighing I let go of Jeremy and gave him another smile just as I heard a knock at the door.

"I'll let you get that, have fun on your date!" Jeremy said before turning back to the TV. Rolling my eyes I opened the door to find Damon leaning against the frame. God he was hot I thought to myself. He had on the same thing as this morning except this time he had his infamous leather jacket on. His also looked a little windblown probably from having the window down while driving, and god did he look sexy with his hair like that.

Taking a deep breath I stopped admiring Damon before he had a chance to notice and smiled up at him.

He raised his eyebrows "Done admiring me yet?" He asked with a smirk doing that eye thing he always did.

I groaned, I guess he had noticed. Trying to play it off I walked past him outside the door way and towards his car "So what are we doing today anyway Damon?" I asked him as I walked towards the passenger door.

Using his speed to pass me up, Damon made it to the door before and opened it for me "Well Miss. Gilbert I was thinking perhaps we could go on a little drive, since road trips seems to be our specialty." He said we with a wink before speeding over the driver's seat and getting in.

Rolling my eyes I bulked my seat belt and leaned my body back into the soft black leather of Damon's car. "Well is it going to take all day?" I asked. "I told Stefan I might be able to hang out with him tonight after we are done." Looking over at him I could see the hurt in his eyes that I was already planning on hanging out with Stefan, trying to backtrack and before he could say anything I spoke again "But if this is going to be an all-day kind of thing, I'm totally okay with that too." I said trying to unhurt his feelings. Surprising myself that I actually did care if I hurt Damon's feelings or not.

Starting the car he drove out of my drive way "I was planning on it being an all-day thing, but if you'd rather do something else with someone else I'm alright with that." He said.

Watching him I realized what he was trying to do, he was trying to get me to admit that I wanted to hang out with him, which I wasn't even sure if I wanted to myself. Sighing I finally said "All day is good with me." That earned me a smirk from him and with that I rolled my eyes and turned on the radio. Some overly upbeat pop song was playing and I tried to tune out everything and just listen to it.

Moving around in the seat I tried to find something to do, finally settling on looking out the window I heard Damon speak "I hate to put you in this situation, but I wanted you to know that I asked you out today intending on trying to win you over. I didn't want to hide this fact from you, and I wanted to know what you think of this." He said drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. Looking at his side profile I tried to figure out how I really felt about this all. Figuring it might be best just to hundred percent honest in this situation because I really was trying to figure out which brother I wanted to be with I said

"It sounds about right to me to Damon. The situation you and Stefan are in isn't a very fair situation, and I want to give you both an even chance before I make my final decision. But before we start this all, I think we should set up sound ground rules."

He stopped drumming his fingers and glanced over at me "And what would those ground rules be Miss. Gilbert?" He asked using his southern gentlemen accent. I really did love that accent of his.

Smiling to myself I said "First both of us be completely honest with each other about everything. Including emotions, thoughts, and anything else you can think of. Second ground rule is no trying to sleep with me on this whole event Damon." He rolled his eyes at and shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to add anything Damon?" I asked him.

He looked lost in thought for a second before he spoke up "I want you to completely give me a chance today, I want to show you what it's really like to be with me if only just for this one day. If that's alright with you that is?" he asked me.

I nodded my head once "That's perfectly fine with me, that's really what this is all about isn't figuring out if we would work together and what'd it be like right?" he gave me a small smile before turning into the Mystic Falls park.

"Before our road trip starts I just wanted to take you hear, to show you something." He said getting out of the car and opening my door. I nodded my head and got out and looked around.

Families were sitting on blankets, kids were playing with balls, dogs were running and couples were walking around. Everything looked so normal and perfect, everyone so unaware of the extremely strong vampire beside me. I looked up at Damon with a small smile; he looked down and smiled back. We started walking along the paths, and then a thought occurred to me. What if Damon was just human and vampire, werewolves and witches didn't exist? I sighed at that thought too good to be true. Walking next to Damon I made a decision and before I could change my mind I reached out for Damon's hand and intertwined our fingers.

He looked down at our hands and smiled squeezing my hand. "Thanks for this" He said as we continued to walk down the path.

As we started to enter the part of the park covered with trees we looked up to see none other than Tyler Lockwood and Caroline Forbes. Caroline waved at us as they started to make their way over.

I smiled at my two friends, just as I felt Damon start to pull his hand away. Holding on tighter I squeezed his hand and looked him in the eyes. "This day is all about what it would be like to be together and just because our friend's doesn't mean that this day pauses or stops." He smiled down at me and then looked over at Tyler and Caroline.

"Hey wolfie, and blondie." He said smirking at the two of them.

Tyler nodded at the two of us while Caroline looked down at me and Damon's hand, she raised her eyebrows at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey Lena, can I talk to you over there?" Caroline asked me. I nodded my head as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away practically ripping me and Damon's hands apart.

"What is this? You and Damon in a park holding hands?" She asked me shaking her head.

I sighed "I'm giving him a chance Caroline, he deserves a chance. Stefan had his and now it's Damon's turn." I said. She gripped my shoulders and looked me in the eyes "But it's Damon. The evil human blood drinking Damon." She said.

I let her words slide off me without affect. "Listen Care I love you, but this is my choice and I want to give Damon a chance. I can't keep ignoring these feelings between me and Damon they are there and I need to explore them." I said as I moved his hands off my shoulders.

"But it's Damon. And Stefan is meant to be your epic love" She whined.

"And maybe he is, but right now I want to find out what mine and Damons love is." I said.

Damons POV

I listened to Caroline and Elena talk about me. Clearly Caroline wasn't too happy about me and Elena spending the day together, but surprising Elena was defending it and me. It made me smile.

"Looks like my girlfriend isn't too happy about you and Elena hanging out" Tyler said. I shrugged my shoulders at that just as the girls walked back over. Elena grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the two of them. Nodding my head at both of them I walked with Elena.

"I'm guessing you heard all of that" She sighed.

I nodded my head "Yeah I did. But Elena thanks you for defending me, for defending this day." She smiled at me and reached for my hand.

"Let's just go back to the car we can come back here another time." I said, she nodded as we walked back to the car. Looking over my shoulder I looked back at the trees, where I knew Stefan was hiding and watching everything going on. Chances are he heard the whole talk between Caroline and Elena and he wasn't too happy. Giving Elena's hand a squeeze I said, "Definitely another time"

**Ah thanks so much for reading, it means so much to me! You guys are just the best. So all I need for this chapter is just one review and I'll have the third chapter written and posted in less than twenty four hours. That's a good deal right? So just one review pretty pretty please? Just hit that review/comment/message button. I love me some feedback!**


	3. Authors Note

**Authors note: Please please please review my last two chapters guys. I will have the third chapter posted later today once I get home from and school and have it written. But it gives me much more motivation when I see the nice things you guys write in reviews so please just take the time to write a quick review, and I promise I reply to each and every review. So please just take the time real quick. Oh and also I'll take this down as soon as I post the 3****rd**** chapter later today, this is just a quick little note for you guys. So please really do consider it, thanks!**


	4. Emergency Chatper 3

"_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close"_

_All I need By Within Temptation_

Elena POV

Everything outside was passing by fast as I looked out the car window. I honestly had no idea where Damon was planning on taking me, but clearly it was somewhere outside the Mystic Falls city limits. I sighed and leaned my head on my hands; it was probably for the best I thought. We didn't want to have anymore weird run-ins with anyone we knew, we saw how well that all worked out with Tyler and Caroline.

It kind of made me a little upset about how Caroline reacted to whole me and Damon thing. I mean we were only doing something as innocently as holding hands but then again is anything really innocent when it comes to Damon, I asked myself.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon glanced over at me breaking my train of thought. God those eyes of his were really just breath taking. The blue was a mix of shining blue and ice blue the perfect combination. I couldn't lie when you compared the Stefan's and Damon's eyes, Damon defiantly came out with the win there.

"Just about where were going, you're not tripping any hints." I said to him and then added on because I wanted to go along with this whole completely honest thing we had going on, "Also about your eyes." I said this part a little more quietly then the rest.

He looked over surprise clearly in his face before he covered it up with one of his smirks. "And what exactly about my eyes?" he asked.

I shrugged and tried to be hundred percent honest, "Just what kind of blue they are and how they take my breath away." At this point I could clearly see the shock on his face. I doubted he had actually thought I was planning on being that honest, which made me do a smirk of my own.

Damon smiled and took my hand for a brief second and squeezed, "Thank you, I've gotten plenty of complements about my eyes, but none as good as that one."

I nodded my head; this side of Damon sometimes shocked me the one that was so true and earnest. It actually made my heart flutter just to think about having the chance to see more of that side.

Elena's POV

He had parked the car a little outside the city limits, and in front of the entrance of a small mall in one of the nearby towns. I looked up at him as he opened the door for me, confused as to why we were here.

He smirked down at me before shrugging. "I brought you here because I wanted to just have a normal date with you, like other normal couples. And I figured the mall in Mystic Falls wouldn't do because we might run into people and something bad always happens in Mystic Falls." He said, I nodded my head to let him know I agreed and understood what he was saying.

Walking into the mall I was overwhelmed by the smell of the food court and all the noise coming from the different voices. We got many looks as we walked through the mall side by side, well at least I'm pretty sure it was mostly Damon getting the looks. It seemed as if all the girls in the mall were eyeing and checking him out. And to my surprise it actually made me a little jealous. I mean this was my date with him, my day to be with him. Taking his hand I glared down all the other girls watching us, my reaction to all of this earned a smirk from Damon to which I just shrugged and kept holding his hand.

"How do you feel about a movie? Normal couples watch movies right?" he asked.

I sighed before speaking, "We are not a couple Damon, at least not yet" I added the last part on when I saw the hurt in his eyes when I had said my remark.

Being a couple could I really think about that? It wasn't the couple part that was hard to think about it, it was the couple part with Damon. I had never really even thought that Damon could ever be in a serious one on one relationship with anyone. Even if that anyone was me.

Did I want that anyone to me? I asked myself. Shaking my head, I looked over to see Damon studying me.

"Huh?" I asked him wondering what he was looking at.

"You're beautiful, you know that right? And if my heart wasn't already dead, I would swear just one look from you could make it jump." Damon's face was so priceless in that moment. I had never experienced him being so open and just so sweet. Stefan had said sweet things to me before but nothing to that extent. I sighed, I honestly thought I could fall in love with this side of Damon.

Gulping I gave Damon a smile of thanks and said "thank you Damon, you saying that means a lot. But could I ask you a question?"

He nodded as we made our way through the overly packed mall.

"Do you ever honestly believe you could be in a one on one relationship? Like no cheating and no straying?" The look in my eyes I knew was probably hopeful. I didn't realize it till I had asked the question but I honestly wanted Damon to say yes, I needed Damon to say yes.

He gave me a crocked smile before slowly letting go of my hand to stroke my hair back behind my ear, "For you Elena Gilbert I could do anything."

I felt my heart stop in that moment, not only did he answer it yes, but he had answered completely and utterly perfectly.

Sharing a smile with him we made our way into the movies after he had paid for our tickets.

Damon's POV

The whole date so far had gone great, as far as I was concerned.

The movie we had picked was a romantic comedy, something I knew Elena would enjoy watching and for the most we just held hands; we didn't kiss though the thought had crossed my mind a few times. I figured it was best not to rush it.

We were driving back to Mystic Falls now, and I was going to drop her off at her house. As far as I knew Stefan hadn't followed us to the mall, or in the movies. My little brother could be such an ass sometimes. He had, had his chance and now it was my chance. My chance to prove to Elena I could be her everything I thought as I drove in and parked her car in her drive way.

Elena's POV

Damon opened my door for me and I stepped out. We quietly walked towards the front steps, I could feel my hands shaking, it wasn't like me to get this nervous. I really was hoping Damon didn't notice.

Stopping on the steps I looked up at Damon, we were standing inches apart. Taking in a deep breath I wondered if he was going to try and kiss me. I wasn't sure I even wanted him to kiss me, the motel scene flashing before my eyes.

Everything in my memory made that memory one of my favorites filled with passion and love. It filled with everything Damon.

Deciding I wanted to kiss him I looked up to meet his eyes when he slowly started to lean in, taking a deep breath I waited for him to meet me half way when he slowly turned his head and his soft lips met my cheek.

He kissed it slowly taking his time before he pulled away with a small smile playing on his lips. "Another time sweetheart." He said before disappearing in to his car and driving off.

I unlocked my door still in shock, and walked slowly up the stairs to my room. Laying back on my bed I replayed the entire day, something so perfect and innocent about it just made my heart speed up. Something about Damon made my heart speed up.

Getting my phone out I started dialing a number but before I could press enter I got a phone call, not bothering to look at caller ID I answered my phone.

"Damon?" I asked my voice filled with hope.

"Uh no, it's Stefan. Is everything alright Elena?" He asked me.

Sighing I said "Yeah sorry I just thought you were Damon calling."

I heard him chuckle softly before he said "Sorry to disappoint, but I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or if it's too late. If it is we can just do something tomorrow."

Thinking quickly I responded "Tomorrow would be a ton better, look I got to go but I'll call you later. Night Stefan." I said and hung the phone up before he had the chance to reply.

Taking a deep breath I started to dial the number I wanted to from the start.

"Couldn't get enough of me in one day?" The silk voice said from the other side of the phone.

Rolling my eyes and before I could change my mind I said, "Damon come over to my room now, it's an emergency." Hanging up the phone I watched my window waiting knowing he'd be here soon.

Hearing a swoosh of wind, I looked over to see Damon crouching in the window sill and climbing up and standing up straight brushing himself and looking around.

"What was the emergency Elena?" He asked clearly worried.

"This was." I said walking up to him and warping my arms around his neck before crushing my lips to his.

I could feel the shock register in his body as he tensed and then relaxed kissing me back. Our lips moved together in perfect sync, his tongue slowly tracing the outline of my bottom lip.

I slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes, both of us out of breath I gave him a small smile.

"Best Emergency ever." Damon said.

I nodded agreement before saying "Goodnight Damon."

I watched as he climbed out and jumped from my window and used his vampire speed to speed off into the distance.

What on earth was I doing I thought to myself.

Stefan's POV

I watched my older brother leave the room of the girl I was in love with. He had showed up just after Elena and I had hung up the phone. He had, had her all day wasn't that enough for him.

I sighed frustrated; of course it wasn't enough for him. For Christ's sake it was Damon I was thinking about hear.

Smashing my fist into a nearby tree I groaned this was the first time I was actually worried Damon might win Elena over from me.

And I just couldn't lose her.

**Thanks for reading guys! It means a butt load to me that you took the time to read it. And basically if you're wondering where this whole story line is going I'll give you quick heads up now. I'm trying to make this fan fiction everything I've wanted other fan fictions I've read to be. Though I'm not completely positive where everything will end up.**

**Oh and thank you guys so so so much for the reviews it just made me so excited to write this chapter. And I'll make a deal with you if I can get 3 reviews by the end of the night I'll have the fourth chapter posted tonight also. So review so you get the chapters faster!**

**And one last thing, I want your guys opinion do you think Stefan should get his chance? Like have his day with Elena? Or should I totally just make Elena skip out on Stefan for Damon, cause me personally am totally Delena. So give me your opinion and tell me what you think in a review or message!**

**Oh and can you guess what chapter the song from the start of the chapter is from? **


	5. Damage Chapter 4

"_Call all your friends_

_Tell them I'm never coming back_

_Cause this is the end_

_Pretend that you want it, don't react_

_The damage is done_

_The police are coming too slow now_

_I would have died_

_I would have loved you all my life"_

_-Losing your memory by Ryan Star_

Elena's POV

Rolling over to my side on my bed I watched the clock.

_7:37 am_ it read in bright red lettering. I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my back so I was facing up. I had to make a choice today; I couldn't keep leading on the brothers like this.

Sighing I got up from my bed slowly and went into the shower, letting the steam clear my head. I tried to figure out my plans for the day; I had promised Stefan a day with me but wasn't all the time we had spent together enough for me to decide right here and right now? Did I really need to spend a day with Stefan to know what it was like to be with him?

Maybe I could just spend the day with Damon again I thought to myself. Yesterday was really the first time we had spent one on one. And it was nice, really nice.

Getting dressed my phone started ringing I picked it up the caller ID read Stefan. Answering the phone I said

"Hi Stefan."

"Hey Elena" He said. "I know we had made plans to spend the day together but Bonnie called an emergency meeting over at her house in a half hour and I thought we could there together and then just do something after?" He asked.

Thinking fast I responded "That works, but I'll just ride over with Jeremy, save you gas and everything. And then we can just leave from Bonnie's together, sound good?" I asked him.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he responded "Sounds like a plan see you soon Elena."

Hanging up the phone I got dressed fast in just plain jeans and a light blue tank top with a white cardigan over it. Running down the stairs I found Jeremy in the kitchen putting his jacket on.

"You ready Lena?" He asked me.

I nodded my head walking past him and taking the keys. "But I'm driving."

He shrugged his shoulders and followed me out to the car, we both slid in and I started driving the short distance to Bonnie's house.

"So do you want to talk about the whole Stefan and Damon thing? I know I'm just your brother, and it's probably better to talk to Bon or Caroline but I thought I could give you in my input." He said looking over at me with a small smile.

Jeremy normally wasn't much on giving advice so I decided to take him up on his offer, "Sure Jer what did you have in mind?"

"I may be younger than you, but I have been in love before and I have lost the ones I love before, so don't waste time in picking Elena. And pick the guy that changes you, challenges you and stops your heart all at the same time. Pick the guy you could see yourself with forever, even if you don't always agree. Just don't waste time in picking because you never know when you might lose them." He said this all in such an earnest voice I felt tears start to fall from my eyes.

He gave me a small smile before saying "Don't cry Elena, it's okay, I'm okay. I just want you to be happy."

I parked the car in front of Bonnie's house and smiled over at him, "I'm so glad you have Bonnie in your life now. I'm so happy to see you happy. You really do deserve to be happy Jeremy." I said before getting out of the car. It was rare for me and Jeremy to share such a bonding moment, and with all the supernatural stuff going on it was nice to share a normal family moment.

As we walked into the house Bonnie met us at the front door smiling brightly.

"Hey guys! You're the first to get here out of everyone so just go wait in the living room, I tried making snack kind of." She laughed while hugging me and taking Jeremy's hand.

I smiled at the two of them together they were just so cute together and it made me happy that two important people in my life could find such happiness together.

Walking in I sat on the three person couch as they took up the two person couch. As I got comfy it wasn't long before we heard another knock on the door, Bonnie went to answer the door and as she came back she had Damon following her.

He was wearing his usual black but as I followed his body up to his eyes, it seemed like everything stopped as we locked eyes. The whole "emergency" of last night replaying before my eyes.

Coughing Jeremy interrupted our time stopping moment, as Bonnie glared at the two of us. Shrugging in Bonnie's direction, Damon walked over towards me on the couch,

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head "Not at all" I said.

He sat down and leaned back lazily throwing his arm behind my shoulders, without realizing or meaning too I moved a little closer to Damon subconsciously leaning into him. This earned another glare from Bonnie and a small smile from Jeremy which he got punched for by Bonnie.

"What's up with them?" Damon asked me.

I shrugged, "Bonnie isn't too fond of us sitting so close together I guess." I said.

"Well in that case." Damon said moving closer to me so my body was actually leaning up against his chest. "Let's have some fun with this." He said with a cocky smirk.

Sighing but not moving away I replied, "You do know Stefan is coming to this to right?" I asked him.

He smirked again and said "Yes, yes I do. And as far as I'm concerned we had a day a full twenty four hours and those twenty four hours aren't up till about 9:30 and it's only eight something."

Rolling my eyes I said "Well when he gets here you can talk to him about that."

He nodded his head, "I'll be sure to sweetheart."

Just as I opened my mouth to say something another knock sounded at the door, making Bonnie give us one last glare before walking towards the door to get it.

Taking a deep breath I prayed it not to be Stefan, but as Bonnie walked down the hall with the new guest I heard the familiar chuckle of Stefan.

Stiffing just as Stefan walked into the living room I straighten up intending to move away from Damon, but Damon's hand came pushing down on my shoulder keeping me from moving.

Gulping I watched as Stefan's body registered the scene going on between me and Damon.

Damon spoke up first, "Hello baby brother, you seem a stiff this morning what's up?" He asked Stefan with a cocky grin.

Stefan sighed without responding and took the seat next reaching for my hand to which Damon slapped his away.

"She's mine till about 9:30 Stefan, so don't even bother trying." Damon smirked proudly.

I looked over towards Damon giving him a dirty look, I didn't like the way they were treating me like a piece of property that got passed around or some type of pet.

"Before you two break out into a full on fight, I'd like to tell you all something. I'm sorry for lying to you guys, but Tyler and Caroline are upstairs now along with Matt in a different room. I put a spell on this house so for about the next forty-eight hours once you come in you can't leave. I did this all for your protection." Bonnie gulped looking around at all of our shocked faces.

"Excuse me Witchy" Damon said, "But some of us need blood, and endless your willing to be a donor we can't really stay here."

Bonnie rolled her eyes before answering. "I have plenty of blood bags for all of you, so don't worry about it. Now if your excuse me I need to talk to Jeremy about something." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him away into another room.

I finally sat up straight and looked in between the two brothers, this was going to be a long day.

"Well this should be fun." Stefan said. "As soon as that clock hit's 9:30 my day begins with Elena." He said looking straight at Damon as he said the words.

I saw Damon's eyes drop in understanding, he wasn't going to challenge his brother on this, Damon may be a vampire but he fought fair. Most of the time.

"Stop you two, I am not a piece of property or a pet you can just pass back and forth. Neither of you own and I don't enjoy being treated like you do." I said looking between the two of them, slowly gaining courage. "I will spend time with both of you today, but I'd like you both to know I will come to a final choice by the time we leave this house. Because I'm sick and tired of this whole fighting over me thing. I'm just one stupid human girl, and I shouldn't be able to tear the two of you apart. I don't deserve either of you; maybe I'll just pick neither." I said throwing my hands up in the air and leaving the room frustrated and hurt.

**Thanks for reading you guys! It means so much, so let's say this time we get to either 11 or 12 reviews? And if we do then I'll post the next chapter super soon. I'd also like your guys opinion on what you think should happen in the house like maybe some Stefan time or Damon time? I would love to hear your opinion on everything that's going on so far.**

**So remember more reviews means the faster I'll update the chapters! So review!**

**And you guys never guessed the song from last chapter, it was the song they played during Damon and Elena's dance scene during Miss. Mystic Falls.**


	6. Feeling Alive Chapter 5

"_I wanna tear apart your room_

_to see if what you say is true_

_Darling don't you lie, lie to me_

_I wanna break into your heart_

_to see why you want us apart_

_Oh, I'm scared to death to find out what you think of me"_

_-Polygraph right now by the Spill Canvas_

Stefan's POV

Damon and I sat in silence for a while, Elena's last words floating around the room between us. Did she honestly believe she deserved neither of us? Damon and I were such monsters compared to her; she was so pure and good. And if she did choose to pick neither of us, would I be able to stay? I couldn't I realized I was too selfish; I couldn't handle the pain of her not being mine.

Finally deciding to speak up I said "I Love her Damon. I've loved her from the start, I can't lose her. If I did lose her I couldn't stay." Keeping my eyes downcast I heard Damon cough before speaking then he said,

"As do I brother. She makes me feel alive even in the darkest parts of my heart. She breaks through my age old walls, and she makes feel an undying and eternal love. And if she did choose you over me, I could never leave her. I promised her I wouldn't, and I intend to keep that promise." Damon's words broke me down, never before had I heard my brother being so honest with himself or anyone else. He was always in such denial; Elena really had changed him I realized.

"Well then it seems like we are both in trouble." I said sighing.

Damon gave me a wry grin before saying, "If anything you deserve her more than me little brother."

"Let's just keep this fair, whoever she chooses we just let them be happy and that's that." I said sticking out my hand for him to shake.

Taking my hand he gripped it tight before shaking it.

"Now go find her Stefan, it's your day. I'll get my chance later." Getting up from the couch and giving him a nod of understanding I walked upstairs to the room I knew Elena was in.

Elena's POV

I heard a soft knock on the door of the office I was thinking in, before Stefan opened the door and peeked around.

"Mind if I come in?" He asked.

I nodded my head as he took a seat on the worn out leather chairs next to me.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said. "I know Damon is sorry too, we shouldn't have been acting like that. We don't we have a good excuse other then we are vampires."

I shrugged at that and said "You guys are men, what else can I except?"

Stefan laughed at that, but then his face became serious, "Elena can I ask you something? And can I please get an honest answer?"

I nodded my head wondering what he was going to ask.

"Are you in love with Damon?" He asked. "I saw you two last night, after we got off the phone him going into your room."

My shocked expression was probably enough to get him worried but I quickly recovered and said "You have to understand you were gone for a while when you were with Klaus and all I had was Damon."

His eyes looked down, remembering those months when he was gone and full on ripper Stefan.

"You didn't answer the question though Elena." He said looking up into my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I wasn't sure what I wanted to answer. If you would have asked me a year ago I would've said no. But now everything was changed, Damon was changed.

"I'm not sure Stefan; all I know is that the answer isn't a no." I could see the hurt clearly in his eyes, reaching out for his hand I took it and squeezed. "That doesn't mean I don't love you, it just means I need to figure things out." He squeezed my hand back and I stood to get up pulling Stefan with me.

"Let's go find out why Bonnies keeping us here." He nodded as we walked out of the office hand in hand.

Finding Bonnie and the rest of them downstairs including the now awaken Tyler, Matt, and Caroline. Seeing Damon notice me and Stefan holding hands I let go before taking a seat next to Caroline.

Caroline looked over at me with raised eyebrows, "So which is it now yesterday you were holding hands with the bad boy brother and today you and Stefan are holding hands, what's the deal here?" She asked.

Before I got the chance to answer her Bonnie stood up and moved towards the center of her living room.

"So before you all get mad at me, I wanted to this while you all were awake. I made a deal with Klaus, to keep you all inside for a little bit. Thankfully it turns out your only need to be kept in here for the day, and then tonight we all have plans." She said glancing around the room at all of our surprised expressions.

"What do you mean, you made a deal with Klaus?" Caroline practically yelled at Bonnie starting to stand, Tyler reached for her arm and pulled her back.

"What kind of deal Bonnie?" Damon asked tipping his head to the side.

Bonnie sighed and then spoke again, "The deal will be explained later, just know that tonight we all have a ball to attend. Klaus said all of us needed to be there, he had dresses and tuxes made for each of us. He said to tell Damon and Stefan that he picked the theme just for them."

"You shouldn't be making deals without telling us about them first Bonnie." I told her. Bonnie has been one of my best friend's for such a long time now and we always told each other everything, it was a new thing for us to be keeping secrets from each other.

"We all need to start getting ready the ball starts at about six, and it's already one. The girls in one room and the boys in another. Look for the box that has your name on it, that's what your be wearing." She said before walking out the room, before anyone else could question her motives.

Sighing I look over towards Caroline before we both stood and followed Bonnie up to her room.

Walking into Bonnie's room we saw three large boxes, with three smaller ones next to each of them. Each large box had an envelope on them, walking towards the middle one I found my name written on the front of the envelope I found my name written in beautiful script, sighing I opened the letter and read it to myself.

_Elena,_

_I hope you find the dress to your liking. _

_Your notice once you reach the ball that I had a matching tux made._

_I gave the tux to the brother I personally think you belong with._

_I can honestly say I believe the two of you do belong together._

_I do hope you approve._

_-Klaus_

Reading the note a second time, I sighed. After tossing the note to the side, I looked between my two friends. They both were smiling each other.

"What?" I asked them wondering why they had such funny expressions on their faces.

"I know this is Klaus's ball and all, but why can't we enjoy it, and enjoy getting ready for it?" Bonnie asked with a giggle why Caroline nodded.

"I'll do your hair Elena, and Bonnie will do your makeup!" Caroline said while smiling and directing me to sit in front of Bonnie's large mirror. I rolled my eyes at them and took the seat. "And why am I not helping you guys get ready?" I asked them.

"You're not helping because you need to explain what's going on between you and Damon and Stefan!" Caroline said like it was obvious.

Sighing I started from the start of everything

_~About three hours later~_

"The thing is when I'm with Damon he just consumes me and he's everything I am." I said shaking my head. The two of them had been getting me ready for the past three hours and hadn't let me look in the mirror once.

"Well have you decided who you're going with tonight? Like whose going to be your escort?" Caroline asked me.

"Not yet." I shook my head.

"Well you better think fast because our rides are going to be here in a couple hours." Bonnie said.

"We aren't riding with the boys?" I asked confused.

Bonnie shook her head, "We will see them at the entrance of the ball."

I nodded going over to sit on the edge of the bed waiting for them to finishing doing their hair and makeup. I still wasn't allowed to look in the mirror until I had on my dress.

After about another hour and half we were all ready, finally we each walked over to the boxes and each of us started to open them.

I felt my mouth fall open when I took the top off the box, inside was a beautiful blood red dress. Taking it out of the box, I slowly put it on and turned towards to the mirror.

Staring back at me was a beautiful brown haired girl.

She had her hair curled, with pieces of it falling down and framing her face. Her makeup was down perfectly highlighting her features but not over doing it. And lastly her dress was the color of blood red; it went off the shoulders and had crystals around the top of her breasts. It also stayed tight until it hit right above the hips and from there it spread out into a beautiful floor length gown. The style was clearly 1800's, the time period Damon and Stefan were from. Which is clearly why Klaus had picked that theme.

"Oh my god Elena, your boobs look so good!" Caroline gushed while spinning in her own light blue gown.

Bonnie laughed and said "Yeah, that corset does wonders for all of us." Bonnie had on a beautiful dark purple gown.

After opening the smaller boxes which each held a pair of matching shoes we walked outside to find a limo waiting for us.

The ride over was short and were in front of the original's mansion in no time. People were crowding in and the house was lit up from the inside, and the glow shown through the windows.

Getting out from the limo we all walked towards the entrance, once we made it there a security guard walked up to us.

"Please follow me ladies, Klaus had a special entrance for the three of you." We nodded our heads as he took us to another door and upstairs.

At the top of the stairs we saw Tyler, Jeremy, Stefan and Damon waiting for us.

As Damon turned I noticed that his tux had touches of the same kind of red I was wearing while Stefan's had navy blue. Remembering Klaus's note I realized he preferred Damon for me. Shaking the shock from my face I looked up to the security guard that said

"Miss. Gilbert I was told to ask you once you arrived who your escort will be out of the brothers." Looking up I met both of their eyes as they both took a step towards me.

Pointing my finger, so the security guard would know who I was talking about I said "He will be my escort for the evening." As I took a step towards the brother I had chosen.

**Cliff hanger ahhhh! Kind of. What brother do you think she picked? Leave a review and tell me and I will take it in consideration when writing the next chapter! By the way you guys made it to 11 reviews which is why I'm posting this chapter so fast! See I told you the more reviews I get the faster ill post chapters! So I say let's make it to like 14 reviews this time? And then I'll post the next chapter, sounds like a deal? And I know there hasn't been a lot of Delena yet but I am planning on it but I wanna build up to it you know? So leave a review and tell me what your thinking! Thanks!**


	7. What's going on

**Hey guys so I know it's been a few days since my last update and all but I just wanted to let you know I am working on the next chapter, and it shall be out either later today or tomorrow at the latest I promise! So in the meantime you guys can leave more reviews or even go check out my friends Delena fanfiction it's really good! The link is fanfiction u/2701627/vervainkills (just without all the spaces.) go copy and past it or click it or whatever! And also if you want me to check out one of your fanfics just leave a review asking me to and I'll be sure to do it asap! And if I really like it I'll be sure to promote it in my next chapter! So keep your eyes peeled for my next chapter and I promise it's going to be huge! Someone might even be dying, or falling in love, or even running away, you guys just gotta wait to find out so get to leaving reviews and telling me whats up!**

**Oh and last thing I have a tumblr that I pretty much deadicate just to this fanfiction so if you want to contact me faster or just want to chat go follow my tumblr! **


End file.
